We Should Have Died
by echgrl
Summary: When four teenagers in Beacon Hills are attacked and bitten by two alphas while out camping, they quickly discover that the bites actually gave them supernatural, werewolf powers. From the PoV of an OC who was bitten and 3 other OCs are in it as well as the main characters. Characters from the show are included, especially Scott and Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

Tree leaves rustled. The moon glowed overhead, looking majestic and beautiful. I shivered as the wind picked up, wrapping my cardigan tightly around my body. "Matt… maybe we shouldn't be out here. It looks like it's about to pour."

"We need to set up our tents," Matt insisted, pulling off his backpack, and then turning to Brian, Jenny, and me, seeing our concerned faces. He sighed. "Look, I swear I saw something in the woods during the last full moon. It was something I can't explain. I _need_ to find out what it was."

Brian rolled his eyes. "It was probably a bear or something. You are taking this way out of proportion."

A rumbling howl ripped through the wind as if on cue. Matt eyed Brian. "_Now_ do you believe me?"

"Okay, so it was a wolf," I said, being reasonable. "Can't that be an explanation?"

"We don't have wolves around here last time I checked," Matt claimed. "They haven't been seen in over a century."

"So what do you think it is?" Jenna asked, her voice dead-serious, her brown eyes locking with Matt's. "A werewolf?"

We all started cracking up. Even Matt's mouth curved a bit to the left. "Well, we'll find out soon enough," he said, pulling out the tent and such. Brian helped him put up the tents, one for them and one for me and Jenny.

Jenny tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "So Rachel, are you excited to see this '_werewolf'_?" She chuckled.

I laughed a little bit but felt a bit timid. I didn't let it show, but I had a bad feeling about tonight. Something howled… And it wasn't a wolf, so what was it?

As soon as that scary thought passed through my mind, I brushed it off, thinking my intuitiveness was just keeping me from having fun.

"We're done!" Brian yelled.

"Okay, I'll go find some firewood," I said, willing to face my fears.

"Nice," Brian replied. "Hey, Jenny, come over here I want to show you something!"

Jenny turned to me, looking slightly reluctant to go over to Brian. We both know that he has had a serious crush on her for at least a year. Heck, even Matt could tell, and he was _incredibly_ oblivious.

"Just _go_. He just wants to hang out with you. Don't ruin the camping trip," I said. "Don't worry. It'll be fun!"

I walked into the woods, using my iPhone flashlight to see in the darkness. I slowly, but surely, picked up wood along the way. My heart raced even though my pace was sluggish. I tripped over a surface branch, falling flat on my face. I shrieked, heart pumping blood quickly through my veins. I sighed heavily, realizing I was fine and nothing bad had happened and picking up my phone. I got back on my feet and dusted my jeans off. There was a sound of a twig breaking to the back of me. I didn't dare turn around, nor even peek. I just started running. Which was probably one of the stupidest decisions I could have ever made.

I ran all the way back to the site where we set up camp. I wiped sweat off my forehead once I arrived back. My friends stared at me. "Uh, you okay?" Matt asked, placing a hand on my left shoulder.

I gasped, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down. "I – um –there was a…" I turned around looking at all corners of the woods around us. "No – I swear, I heard something…"

I felt like an idiot. For all I knew, it could have been a bunny… I felt my whole face heat up out of embarrassment. "I'm fine. Let's just – um – get in our tents."

Matt nodded. "Okay, we can make a fire later."

We all climbed into Matt and Brian's tent just to hang out for the first hour or so. It was only 9 pm so none of us really expected anything to happen yet. However, my stomach churned and my pulse rose every time I heard any noise outside of the tent.

"Okay Rachel, truth or dare?" Jenny asked.

I heard a twig snap. My eyes darted to the tent's slight opening. "Truth," I muttered subconsciously.

"Have you ever… cheated on someone?" She asked.

Another twig snapped, though this one was much closer. "Uh – yes," I murmured.

"_What_?!" She shrieked.

I turned to her, oblivious. "Huh?"

"Ugh, are you even paying attention?"

"This is _stupid_," Matt complained. "Let's go out and search for werewolves."

My eyes widened. "No!"

"What? Why not?"

I shivered. "We could die!" I paused, knowing I sounded way too melodramatic. I took a deep breath and gathered my bearings. "What I mean is… I don't know… I just have a really bad feeling about this…"

"UGH, you're such a scaredy-cat sometimes!" Matt complained.

I shrugged, knowing he was right.

"Just for a few minutes. If we hear anything strange, we will come right back to the tent. I _promise_." He pulled out four flashlights, handed one to each of us, and crept through the tent's opening. Brian and Jenny followed closely after him. I took a deep breath and went out behind them.

Matt shined his flashlight around the trees, inspecting for creatures. All of us swiveled as we heard a loud crash in the bushes to our left. Whatever it was scrambled away quicker than we could turn our flashlights on it.

"You guys…" Jenny mumbled. Her eyes were glued on something to her right, but, from where I was standing I couldn't make out anything.

Brian pointed his flashlight towards what she was looking at. "Oh my God…"

Matt's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. I tiptoed to get a better view and what I saw standing before them was _not_ a wolf. Nor was it a bear or anything I have ever seen before in my entire life. It looked like a very muscular human in stature, but with red, glowing eyes and deformed face. And long, razor-sharp claws. And long, vicious fangs. I gulped as it turned towards us, looking hungry. Another creature that looked slightly similar but a bit smaller followed behind it.

We were frozen in time. Everything after that happened in an instant.

The beasts were on top of us within milliseconds. Clawing at our skin, biting us, beating us up.

There was so much blood.

We should have died.

But we didn't.

Tree leaves rustled. The moon glowed overhead, looking majestic and beautiful. I shivered as the wind picked up, wrapping my cardigan tightly around my body. "Matt… maybe we shouldn't be out here. It looks like it's about to pour."

"We need to set up our tents," Matt insisted, pulling off his backpack, and then turning to Brian, Jenny, and me, seeing our concerned faces. He sighed. "Look, I swear I saw something in the woods during the last full moon. It was something I can't explain. I _need_ to find out what it was."

Brian rolled his eyes. "It was probably a bear or something. You are taking this way out of proportion."

A rumbling howl ripped through the wind as if on cue. Matt eyed Brian. "_Now_ do you believe me?"

"Okay, so it was a wolf," I said, being reasonable. "Can't that be an explanation?"

"We don't have wolves around here last time I checked," Matt claimed. "They haven't been seen in over a century."

"So what do you think it is?" Jenna asked, her voice dead-serious, her brown eyes locking with Matt's. "A werewolf?"

We all started cracking up. Even Matt's mouth curved a bit to the left. "Well, we'll find out soon enough," he said, pulling out the tent and such. Brian helped him put up the tents, one for them and one for me and Jenny.

Jenny tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "So Rachel, are you excited to see this '_werewolf'_?" She chuckled.

I laughed a little bit but felt a bit timid. I didn't let it show, but I had a bad feeling about tonight. Something howled… And it wasn't a wolf, so what was it?

As soon as that scary thought passed through my mind, I brushed it off, thinking my intuitiveness was just keeping me from having fun.

"We're done!" Brian yelled.

"Okay, I'll go find some firewood," I said, willing to face my fears.

"Nice," Brian replied. "Hey, Jenny, come over here I want to show you something!"

Jenny turned to me, looking slightly reluctant to go over to Brian. We both know that he has had a serious crush on her for at least a year. Heck, even Matt could tell, and he was _incredibly_ oblivious.

"Just _go_. He just wants to hang out with you. Don't ruin the camping trip," I said. "Don't worry. It'll be fun!"

I walked into the woods, using my iPhone flashlight to see in the darkness. I slowly, but surely, picked up wood along the way. My heart raced even though my pace was sluggish. I tripped over a surface branch, falling flat on my face. I shrieked, heart pumping blood quickly through my veins. I sighed heavily, realizing I was fine and nothing bad had happened and picking up my phone. I got back on my feet and dusted my jeans off. There was a sound of a twig breaking to the back of me. I didn't dare turn around, nor even peek. I just started running. Which was probably one of the stupidest decisions I could have ever made.

I ran all the way back to the site where we set up camp. I wiped sweat off my forehead once I arrived back. My friends stared at me. "Uh, you okay?" Matt asked, placing a hand on my left shoulder.

I gasped, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down. "I – um –there was a…" I turned around looking at all corners of the woods around us. "No – I swear, I heard something…"

I felt like an idiot. For all I knew, it could have been a bunny… I felt my whole face heat up out of embarrassment. "I'm fine. Let's just – um – get in our tents."

Matt nodded. "Okay, we can make a fire later."

We all climbed into Matt and Brian's tent just to hang out for the first hour or so. It was only 9 pm so none of us really expected anything to happen yet. However, my stomach churned and my pulse rose every time I heard any noise outside of the tent.

"Okay Rachel, truth or dare?" Jenny asked.

I heard a twig snap. My eyes darted to the tent's slight opening. "Truth," I muttered subconsciously.

"Have you ever… cheated on someone?" She asked.

Another twig snapped, though this one was much closer. "Uh – yes," I murmured.

"_What_?!" She shrieked.

I turned to her, oblivious. "Huh?"

"Ugh, are you even paying attention?"

"This is _stupid_," Matt complained. "Let's go out and search for werewolves."

My eyes widened. "No!"

"What? Why not?"

I shivered. "We could die!" I paused, knowing I sounded way too melodramatic. I took a deep breath and gathered my bearings. "What I mean is… I don't know… I just have a really bad feeling about this…"

"UGH, you're such a scaredy-cat sometimes!" Matt complained.

I shrugged, knowing he was right.

"Just for a few minutes. If we hear anything strange, we will come right back to the tent. I _promise_." He pulled out four flashlights, handed one to each of us, and crept through the tent's opening. Brian and Jenny followed closely after him. I took a deep breath and went out behind them.

Matt shined his flashlight around the trees, inspecting for creatures. All of us swiveled as we heard a loud crash in the bushes to our left. Whatever it was scrambled away quicker than we could turn our flashlights on it.

"You guys…" Jenny mumbled. Her eyes were glued on something to her right, but, from where I was standing I couldn't make out anything.

Brian pointed his flashlight towards what she was looking at. "Oh my God…"

Matt's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. I tiptoed to get a better view and what I saw standing before them was _not_ a wolf. Nor was it a bear or anything I have ever seen before in my entire life. It looked like a very muscular human in stature, but with red, glowing eyes and deformed face. And long, razor-sharp claws. And long, vicious fangs. I gulped as it turned towards us, looking hungry. Another creature that looked slightly similar but a bit smaller followed behind it.

We were frozen in time. Everything after that happened in an instant.

The beasts were on top of us within milliseconds. Clawing at our skin, biting us, beating us up.

There was so much blood.

We should have died.

But we didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in a pile of leaves. My clothes all torn-up and bloody and cuts and bruises all over me. I winced, feeling a sharp pain in my right calf muscle. I looked down and saw a bite mark through my jeans, and dried up blood down my leg. I nearly started to hyperventilate. Questions raced through my mind: _Where am I? Where are my friends? Are they alive? Am _I_ alive? If so, _how_? What the hell were those things last night? WHAT IS GOING ON?_

I heard low groans to my left. "Jenny? Matt? Brian?" I struggled to crawl towards them.

All three were covered in blood. Yet there will still alive.

Jenny sat up, holding her head. Pain and anguish were written on her face. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. All I can remember is…"

"Blood. Lots and lots of blood," Brian took the words right out of my mouth. He stood up, covering his right shoulder. "I was bitten," he said. He removed his hand, revealing the frighteningly red bite on his shoulder.

I bit my lip. "Me too."

Jenny nodded. "So we were all bitten?" She revealed her arm which also had a bite in it.

Matt didn't reply. He was still unconscious.

We hovered over him. I noticed his bite was in his left thigh. I held my breath as I checked his pulse and breathed out heavily once I felt the steady beat. I shook him. "Matt? MATT?"

His eyes shot open, and he jolted upright. "Wha-what? What's going on?" He looked all around at us then down at his own bloody clothes. "How are we… alive?"

Brian put his hand on his chin. "That's a good question. But I'd rather not think about it right now. We need to get back home."

We all went our separate ways, not once mentioning what we had experienced the night before. I walked into my terracotta-roofed home as quietly as possible, tip-toeing into my bedroom and changing into a T-shirt and shorts swiftly.

There was a light knock on my bedroom door. "Rachel?"

I hid my torn up clothes behind my back as she opened the door. "Hi Mom," I said in a sweet voice.

"Don't think for a minute I didn't hear you just get in. Your father and I were worried sick! Do you know what time it is?"

"Time for… me to get a clock in my bedroom?" I asked, sassily.

She rolled her brown eyes and crossed her arms. "It's almost 8 AM. School is in _5 minutes_. Get ready! You look like you slept in dirt."

I shrugged but obeyed as usual and got ready as quickly as humanly possible.

I got to school 10 minutes late, and some kids snickered at how gross I looked. I rolled my eyes, trying to not let it bother me.

Until I heard Vanessa, probably the most vicious girls in my grade, murmur – just loud enough for half of the class to hear – "Don't get too close to her. You might get flees too."

As I sat down next to Brian, a bunch of people laughed, and I was so embarrassed. More embarrassed than I've ever felt before… It was strange. It wasn't that big of a deal, yet, all the sudden, my face felt hot and rage boiled inside of me.

My heart started to rapidly bang against my chest. I could feel pulsing in my veins, in my head, on my skin. I felt like every eye was turned at me. My heart was pumping at least 20 million times per millisecond. Brian put a hand on my right shoulder. My vision became blurry and my head started spinning as I tried to focus on his face. The words he said began to meld all together, incomprehensible to me. I abruptly got up from my seat and shot out of the classroom at full speed. I heard footsteps following behind me as I rushed into a one person restroom, forgetting to lock the door behind me. I looked down at my shaky hands and almost screamed as razor-sharp claws grew.

I sat on the cold floor, rocking back and forth, unable to stop shaking.

"Rachel? Rachel?" There were loud knocks on the door that made my head spin and my ears ache.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"What is going on? Do you need help? Are you having a panic attack?" Brian asked.

I swallowed hard. "I - I don't know.. I don't think so."

"I know last night was really traumatic. It's a miracle all of us survived..."

I stood up and looked into the mirror. My eyes were yellow. I gasped and staggered backwards. I lifted my upper lip, revealing fangs. "Yeah," I gulped. "_A miracle_."

"You okay? You don't sound too good."

"This has gotta be a nightmare. There is no way this is happening," I whispered softly to myself.

"What? What's happening? I assure you, you aren't asleep," Brian said, somehow hearing what I said.

All of the sudden, I could hear everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_. Pencils writing, people breathing, water in the pipes, air moving through the air vents, Brian's racing heart... My head was so filled with sound I began to get dizzy. I screamed.

"Rachel!" Brian threw the door open and closed it. His jaw dropped when he saw me. "Your - your eyes." He swallowed. "How -?"

I shook my head.

He slowly locked the door and gawked at me. "Holy sh-"

"Please, don't say that," I said, pensively putting my hand on my forehead to shield my ugly, demonic face.

"Sorry, it's just… Really strange," he said, pulling my hand away from my face. He raised a brow. "It seems like it isn't permanent though."

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath when I saw that I was myself again. Seeing someone completely different look back at you in the mirror is incredibly frightening. "Thank God."

"How did that happen?" He asked me, as if I knew the answer.

I inspected my face in the mirror, making sure my canines were not actually fangs. "I have no idea. I mean, unless my parents have something they want to tell me -"

"Wait a minute…" Brian interrupted. "Last night… Oh my God!" He slid down against the white wall as if realizing something. He couldn't breathe. "What if..."

"What if what?"

He looked at me tensely. "What if we're all like this?"

"Like me?" I didn't understand what he was talking about.

He sighed heavily. "What if this happened to you because of the bite?"

I began to shake my head, but it kind of made sense… if any of this did. "But that would mean that...those monsters weren't just wolves."

"Did we really _think_ they were?"

Silence followed. I immediately realized that Jenny and Matt could face the same issue today and that terrified me.

"Where are Jenny and Matt?" I asked him.

"Jenny is in PreCal and I think that Matt is at a doctor's appointment."

"For what?"

"He's getting blood drawn or something."

My eyes widened. "What if - what if our blood is different?" I stuttered.

Brian instantly got out his phone and dialed Matt's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Matt!" We both yelled simultaneously.

"Whoa! Ouch. You guys know I have sensitive ears. Why are you calling me right now?"

"We - um - you see, there's this thing you should know about..." Brian started.

I got straight to the point. "Have you gotten your blood taken?"

"No, I'm next in line. Why?"

"Don't get it taken man!" Brian exclaimed. "It might not come out as human blood..."

"What? Why? You guys seriously think I'm some sort of alien? I know I'm weird and different, but that's just straight up insulting."

I rolled my eyes. "No. We think we might be becoming… something else."

Laughter broke out on the other end. "Oh my God. That's hilarious!"

"No, we're telling the truth…" Brian said.

"Matt, you _need_ to listen to us. You can't get your blood drawn. We think that last night... Those monsters that attacked us – that bit us – turned us into… whatever they are."

Silence hung over us.

Matt sighed. "You guys, you know how crazy that sounds, right?"

"We _aren't_ crazy," Brian said. "Rachel got really upset and her eyes glowed and she grew fangs and claws... This is real. We might _all_ be like this!"

"You guys are tricking me? Getting me back for dragging you out last night because I wanted to see whatever I saw the other night? It's not funny. If you wanna fool around with my mind, do it to my face, not over the phone," he sneered and hung up.

Brian and I exchanged worried glances. He redialed but got Matt's voicemail. "Dammit. We need to stop him."

"You mean _skip school_? We can't -"

"We have to... Otherwise, they're gonna start asking questions. Questions _we_ don't even know the answers to yet. I know you are a straight-A, honest, never-skipped-a-day-in-her-life type of girl, but, if we are what we think we might be, then we will be in a whole lot of trouble if Matt's blood is different."

I nodded reluctantly. "Okay, we have to tell Jenny."

"No!" Brian exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"It will - take too long. She won't get it yet."

"But what if she..."

"She won't... She'll be fine."

I shrugged. "Okay."

We walked out of the bathroom together. Someone was standing outside with his eyebrows raised high.

"Um - you didn't hear any of that right?" I asked.

The guy crossed his arms. "Um, no… What were you doing in there…? You know what? Never mind, don't tell me... I don't wanna know."

Brian and I exchanged slightly awkward glances and walked away slowly.

Once outside of the school, we raced to his car. It felt exhilarating. Like something that was so...part of me. Brian smiled and I could tell that he was feeling the same way.

We hopped into his car, unnoticed. And Brian drove to the doctor's office.

We parked and came into the office.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?"

"Um, no. Actually we're here to... Um, volunteer," Brian said.

I nodded going along with what he was saying. "Yeah, um, we wanted to volunteer and help out with the blood."

The woman behind the desk looked unconvinced. "Don't you have school right now?"

"Uh, yeah. But they allowed us to do this for... Extra credit," Brian lied.

"We didn't hear anything about that. What school do you go to?" She asked, picking up the phone, ready to dial.

Brian whispered soft enough that only I could pick up what I was saying. "I'll distract her. Go find Matt."

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Right down the hall," the lady gestured.

"Thanks!"

"Now, what school?" I heard her continue as my stroll down the hall turned into a sprint. I spotted a lab coat and pulled it on to fit in with the other doctors I slipped past in the hallway.

I asked one man. "Where do patients get there blood tested?"

"Who are you?" He questioned me, quizzically.

"I'm, um, volunteering. They said they needed assistance..." The words felt sticky in my mouth. I wasn't used to flat-out lying.

He nodded, seeming to believe every word I said. "Down this hall, the second left."

"Thanks!"

I walked there and sure enough people were getting their blood drawn. I could _smell_ the blood. Which kind of freaked me out. Matt was sitting, grasping a stress ball, closing his eyes shut as the nurse pulled out a needle.

"This won't hurt a bit!" She smiled.

"Um, excuse me!" I stepped in quickly.

She turned around, clearly annoyed. "Yes?"

Matt's eyes opened. His jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Um, you are needed at the front." I told her.

"Who sent you? Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm vol- volunteering. They said you were needed at the front," I said hesitantly.

She shrugged. "Can it wait? I just need to take this kid's blood."

"No, it can't wait. You are needed now."

She put down the needle. "Okay."

She walked away.

"Matt, come on, we need to get out of here."

"Are you freaking serious? This prank has gone _way_ too far!"

"How long is it going to take you to figure out that this isn't a prank?! This is real. Think about it. I would never skip school, especially for some prank!" I realized everyone was staring at us and whispered, "You...me, Brian, Rachel... We were all bitten. And something _weird_ is happening to us."

I heard hurried footsteps coming from the lobby of the doctor's office. "We need to go now."

I grabbed Matt's hand and rushed him out of the room. I shoved him into a closet and quickly closed the door behind me.

My heart pounded and felt like I was on the verge of changing... Again.

"Rachel! I thought you were joking. Now, I realize that you are just _completely crazy_! Did that bite give you and Brian rabies or something?"

I shook my head. "We don't have rabies Matt. Please, I just need you to believe me. Right now, I know it doesn't make any sense, but, if they find out that your blood isn't... human anymore, our lives are officially over. Even if you don't believe me, just ask yourself: do you really want to take a chance?"

He crossed his arms. "Fine, but, if I get in trouble and you aren't right about all this crap, the blame's on you."

I listened to hear if anyone was coming or about to come down the hall. It was empty. "Okay, coast is clear."

"How did you -?"

I peeked out of the closet. I nodded to the exit sign at the end of the hallway, and Matt and I made a run for it.

Once we got outside, I texted Brian: We're out.

Almost immediately, Brian sprinted out to the car and pressed the unlock button. "Come on! Come on! We've gotta get out of here! They know we are lying, and, if they find out who we are, we will probably be suspended!" He shouted.

Matt and I jumped into the car, and Brian sped the car out and back to the school.

When we got there, all of our hearts were racing and we couldn't even move.

"Wow, so you guys really do believe that you're - that we're..."

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "I mean, I don't know. It's weird but we saw what we saw, and, well, I can't really think of another explanation."

"What exactly happened?" Matt gulped, starting to slightly believe us.

"Um..." I began to say. "Well, I got really embarrassed about something and everything happened so fast. My heart started pounding, I could hear every single noise... Then I ran to the bathroom and, well, I sort of changed..."

"Changed how?"

"Her eyes were glowing yellow and she had fangs," Brian said, nonchalantly, as if this was an everyday thing.

"So... How do we know this didn't just happen to you? What if you were _born_ this way?"

I raised a brow. "Pretty sure my parents would've told me if I was some mutant freak. Besides, it's too much of a coincidence. We get bitten by these monsters and, the next day, this happens?"

"And I kind of have super-hearing too..." Brian admitted.

Matt put a hand to his chin. "Okay... So we are werewolves?"

I bit my lip. Brian's expression froze. "Um..."

"That is _so_ freaking cool!" Matt exclaimed.

"No it's not!" I shrieked.

"Last night _was_ a full moon," Matt said to himself.

"Those things that attacked us were NOT human."

"Yeah, neither are we anymore technically. You guys know what this means, right?"

"That now I have more than one time of month?" I crossed my arms, upset.

Matt shrugged. "Look, those werewolves didn't kill us. They could have but they didn't. That means they are trying to add us to their pack!"

"Their what?" I frowned.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a pack is..."

"Yeah, of course I do. I just never thought I would be a part of one."

Brian shook his head in disbelief. "We need to tell Jenny about this."

We walked into the school and the halls were filled to the brim with students. Luckily, we were in the math hall and eventually picked out Jenny talking to a brown haired girl of Asian descent.

"Okay, bye Kira!" She said, as she turned to see all three of us staring at her. "Um... Hi?"

"Have you been experiencing anything strange? Perhaps heightened senses -" I elbowed Matt in the stomach to shut him up.

Jenny combed her fingers through her hair. "What are you talking about?"

"Jenny, we think that something really weird is happening... And we can't explain it right now... Why don't we meet up at my house tonight?" I suggested.

Jenny nodded, eyeing us as if we were crazy. "Okay..."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, my friends came over, and, once we were gathered in my room, I closed the door and locked it behind me.

"We're werewolves," Matt stated.

Jenny rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Ok, come on you guys. Just tell me what's up."

"It's true," Brian stammered.

She crossed her arms. "You guys are hysterical if you think I'm gonna fall for this."

"Try to block out everything you hear except my heartbeat."

"I can't _hear_ your heartbeat. That's impossible."

"It may have been impossible before last night, but it's not anymore. Just try to believe what we are telling, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Now, close your eyes and focus on my heartbeat."

She closed her eyes. "I can't hear…" She trailed off. After a few minutes of silence, she opened them. "Oh my God… But…" Jenny looked like she was about to pass out.

I put my hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Jenny it's okay. We know what you are going through. You aren't alone."

"You mean we're monsters?!" She stood straight up and walked to the opposite side of the room from the rest of us, crossing her arms and seeming very uncomfortable. "Why? Why? This is our junior year! We are supposed to be facing acne and relationship problems and late nights doing homework. Not this... Whatever this is!"

"We didn't ask for any of this. You think any of us want this?" Brian said.

Matt sighed. "I dunno. It seems kinda cool."

"Cool?! We're freaks!" Jenny shrieked.

"Come on! Think of all the awesome things we could do with these powers!"

"Powers? More like curses!"

I shrugged. "Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, we don't even know how it's going to affect us. Maybe we just get heightened senses and sometimes have glowing eyes and claws and fangs?"

Brian crossed his arms. "Yeah. Then every full moon we become monsters!"

"We don't know that!"

"Every legend says that..." Jenny said.

The doorbell rang, causing all of us to jump and cover our ears. "I'll be right back."

I skipped downstairs and opened the door. "Hello?"

A man in a plaid button down with ragged old blue jeans, towering at least a foot above me, smiled with nasty yellow teeth. "Hello, are you Rachel?" He asked with a Scottish accent.

I combed my fingers through my hair nervously. "Who's asking?"

He looked down at me with crazy, red eyes. "The name's Killian," he grinned.

I gasped, immediately slamming the door and scrambling back up the stairs. "You guys! We need to get out of here! Someone - something is at the front door!" I shrieked as I reached my room.

The three of them immediately got up and followed me. "Let's go out the back!"

We ran through the woods, not even stopping to catch a breath. In fact, we ran all the way to the Beacon Hills High School. Out of breath, we all clambered into the janitor's closet.

"Okay, I think we lost him," I said.

"Who was he? What did he want?" Brian asked.

"He said his name is Killian and then his eyes glowed red so I'm pretty sure he's one of the things that attacked as yesterday."

Matt shook his head. "This is unreal."

Jenny bit her nails. "I can't believe this is happening."

I frowned.

Jenny's muscles tensed. "Someone's coming."

My ear focused on soft footsteps heading our way. I peeked out the door of the janitor's closet. All the way down the hall, Killian walked, looking around for something. His eyes were narrow. He spotted me and started sprinting. My breath caught in my throat. "You guys!" I managed to say.

"He's here," Matt murmured. "We need to get out here. NOW."

We rushed out of the closet. But he was already there, right outside the door.

"_Please_ leave us alone," I said.

"You're part of my pack now. I can't let you roam around like a bunch of lone wolves," he said.

"We aren't part of any pack," Brian responded, gritting his teeth.

"You think you're tough, do ya?" His eyes glowed.

Brian staggered back.

"We don't want any trouble." Matt crossed his arms.

"There won't be as long as you behave."

"We didn't ask for this," Jenny stammered. "We just want to get on with our lives."

He growled. "I'll take you by force if I have to." His fingernails became claws and his canines grew into fangs.

His partner Claudia turned the corner and approached us, her eyes glowing like rubies.

A loud growl shook the whole hallway but it didn't emanate from anyone in sight. Fear trembled inside of me.

Instinct told me that whatever it was, was far more powerful than Killian and Claudia put together. Especially considering their concerned eyes when they heard the noise. They exchanged worried glances. "That couldn't be..." Claudia started.

Killian nodded. "It is."

They scattered away without hesitation.

I turned to my friends. They looked just as confused as I was.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Jenny asked.

I shook my head, a chill crawling down my spine.

"You think that that was a -" I trailed off.

"Another werewolf?" I couldn't tell if Brian's eyes were glinting in the moonlight or glowing like those monsters we had encountered.

Matt scratched his head. "But... That would mean that there are more werewolves in Beacon Hills than just those two."

I stared off into the distance. "But is that really out of the realm of possibility? I mean, we don't have any idea how many there are."

Brian gulped. "So what do we do about it?"

We all stared at the floor like it had answers.

"We need to sleep. We have school tomorrow..." I said.

"We need to get out of town! All of us were bitten. That means that we are one of them now! We're monsters!" Jenny yelled, pacing around the hallway.

"We can't just leave without any explanation. We have lives here. Families and friends." Matt said.

We all felt very uneasy. We couldn't shake off the feeling that we were involved in something way bigger than we've ever even imagined. It had only been a day since the attack, and we were already way in over our heads.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't sleep well at all that night. I woke up screaming several times and my parents would come and ask me what was wrong. I told them it was just a nightmare but... It wasn't. It was real. I am a werewolf. That's as nightmarish as it gets.

I arrived at school, and it probably appeared that I got dressed in the dark since I had 5 minutes to get ready. AGAIN.

Luckily, I wasn't the only one who looked like crap today. Matt, Jenny and Brian all had bags under their eyes.

"Hey," Jenny said. "You guys didn't sleep either?"

I shrugged and noticed a boy glaring at me and my friends. I glared right back at him, recognizing him as the captain of the lacrosse team. All noises were blocked out at once as our eyes locked. I crossed my arms and wondered why he was staring at us. _Was it how we looked?_ His friend started talking to him animatedly and his focus was broken.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Rachel? Did you hear anything I just said?" Brian said.

I looked at him. "Um, yeah... I mean... No. Sorry… do you guys know who that guy is?" I pointed over to the lacrosse player.

"Scott McCall. One of the best high school lacrosse players ever!" Matt exclaimed.

I nodded. "Okay. Do you know him personally?"

Matt shook his head. "I've talked to him in classes but I wouldn't really call myself _friends_ with him. Why?"

"It's just... It's nothing. Hey I'm going to go to the library and check out some books. See you guys at lunch!"

I rushed to the library and asked the librarian. "Do you have any books on werewolves?"

She looked at me over her glasses with eyes that read are-you-serious?

"I am doing a research paper on them for English."

"Mythology is over there," she nodded her head at a small section of the library.

I walked over and read the spines:

UFOs, do they really exist? 

Greek and Roman Myths

Bigfoot

The Truth about Vampires

A Guide to Werewolves

I picked out the guide and read the short synopsis:

Everything you need to know about werewolves in less than 100 pages.

I looked at other books but nothing else was about werewolves so I checked it out and shoved it inconspicuously in my backpack.

The whole day went by exceedingly slowly. Every class I found my thoughts drifting off into the deep recesses of my adolescent brain while reading the book. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes, which was strange for me because I am usually the most participative student.

I shared what I learned to my friends. "So apparently we won't turn into those freaky looking monsters that attacked us, but we will look different when we change because we are betas."

"Betas?" Jenny repeated.

"Beta wolves are wolves that are part of a pack but not the leaders. They aren't as powerful. Anyway, on the night of a full moon, we change. Unless we have full control. But, at this point, we won't be able to control that so we have to make sure not to plan anything on the night of the next full moon which should be on September 24th. We also need to keep our emotions in check because we could change if we don't. And that would be really bad because we aren't ourselves when we change and could possibly kill someone."

Brian had his head in his hands. "We need to get rid of this disease. I don't want to be stuck like this for the rest of my life."

Jenny shook her head. "Me either. Does that book tell you how to become human again?"

My face kind of went pale. "About that..."

"We can't," Matt stated.

We turned to him. I breathed out heavily, grateful he was going to explain this rather than me.

"You guys, think about it... We were bitten. Our blood has been infected by those werewolves. Which means it is _permanent_. To stop this curse, we'd have to die."

"Unless there's something that can cure us," Jenny said. "Wolfsbane maybe? That's a thing, right?"

"No. Wolfsbane is poisonous to us. It's like our kryptonite." I explained.

Jenny crossed her arms. "We need help."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, major help. There's gotta be someone who can help us. Someone who knows exactly what we are going through. We can't change without anyone giving us guidance. This is too dangerous to figure out on our own."

"What about the Alphas that bit us?" Matt questioned.

We were silent for a few seconds.

"No," Brian shook his head. "They aren't stable. I can tell. There is something off about them."

"So now that you're a werewolf, you have a sixth sense about this kind of stuff?" Matt stifled a laugh.

Brian glared at him, dead serious. "They want us to abandon our human lives. Become wild creatures like them. Does that seem stable to you?"

Matt shrugged. "Okay, I see your point. How do we find anyone in else who is a werewolf in this town? It's not like werewolves grow on trees." Matt stated.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. But we need guidance… Preferably from someone who isn't crazy."

"What if they are all crazy?" Jenny inquired.

"We still need to try. You guys, I know none of us wants this to be happening to us but it is and we can't keep denying it. Before we know it, that full moon will turn us into werewolves and we won't know how to control ourselves unless someone helps us. Now, those people that turned us probably don't care whether or not we kill innocent people but there's gotta be someone that does and will help us! So stop shooting down all of my ideas and just think for one minute!"

The others were silent for about 10 minutes.

Brian sighed. "Okay, well there must be some way we can find them. Does the book say how to track other werewolves?"

"We need to look for them manually. By scent."

"Scent?" Jenny choked.

"It makes sense," Matt chimed in. "Our hearing is heightened. So I guess all of our senses are."

"So how do we know what scent to look for or..._smell_ for?" Brian asked.

"It said that we'd just know," I said. "That they wouldn't smell human."

"How accurate do you think this book is?" Matt asked.

I crossed my arms. "I have no idea. But hopefully it's accurate enough."

The next three weeks we began to figure out our powers which, I'm not going to lie, were pretty awesome… I mean, if there was one good thing about being a werewolf, it would be the freedom you feel. We could run fast, had amazing reflexes, super-hearing, super-smelling. We could do things no normal human beings could do. It was really cool. But… there was that little thing about not exactly knowing what would happen on the night of the full moon which we were dreading. I had almost forgotten about it since we were having so much fun with our newfound abilities. Other than this, these past three weeks were pretty uneventful. Which was a good _and_ a bad thing. Good because we were not attacked and did not see those crazy werewolves Killian and Claudia (we were kind of surprised…). Bad because we still had _no_ idea how to track someone by scent that could help us.

"The full moon is in less than one week," Jenny stated, rocking back and forth on the ground of Brian's bedroom.

I combed back my hair with my fingers. "I know."

Matt wildly typed on his laptop. "Okay, Beacon Hills werewolves."

Brian raised a brow. "You are really going to look that up?"

"Hey! You never know what you will find. Besides, do you have any better ideas?" Matt defended himself. "Okay! So, yeah, there is absolutely nothing." Matt turned to us.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny asked.

My friends turned to me for direction. But, honestly, I was as clueless as them. I didn't know how this sort of stuff worked. Knowing about the supernatural was never very high on my to-do list. Besides, the book from the library was useless.

"Why don't we go into the woods?"

Brian raised a brow. "And do what?"

I shrugged. "We'll figure it out from there."

In minutes we arrived at the spot where… it happened.

"Now what?" Matt questioned.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of nature all around me. Birds chirping, wind howling, frogs ribbitting, water trickling in some far off stream. I heard a _swoosh_ and then a thump on a tree. Abruptly, I opened my eyes and swiveled my head towards the sound and sprinted to its source. My friends followed after me.

I suddenly saw two girls, one with short brown hair holding a bow and arrow, and the other with strawberry blonde hair. I recognized both from school. I stopped and my friends slowed down behind me. I ducked down behind a bush, as did Matt, Brian, and Jenny.

"I just don't know how to control this Allison," the red-head said Allison shot an arrow at a tree. "Are you even listening?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, um, sorry Lydia. I can't really say I know what you're going through. Maybe you could talk to Scott or Derek," Allison replied softly.

_Scott_. There was that name again.

Lydia shook her head and crossed her arms. "They wouldn't understand. _No one_ would."

Allison sighed.

"I guess, the less I try to ignore my abilities, the better though, right? I mean, I can find people before they die. _Help_ them before it's too late."

"Yeah, you can and you have. It's going to be fine," Allison muttered as she pulled out another arrow and drew back her bow.

Lydia twisted her long hair up into a bun.

I wanted to approach them but decided against it when someone else came to talk to them. It was Scott's friend.

"Stiles?" Lydia questioned.

"Hey, Scott said we need to have a meeting. Like _now_," he told them.

They nodded and followed him. We quietly snuck behind them. Eventually, they arrived at a small clearing where Scott, an attractive, muscular man, Kira (one of Jenny's friends), and some lanky guy stood.

"Okay, so all of you are probably wondering why I called you here… Derek?" Scott started.

The attractive guy (whose name was apparently Derek) took over. "We need to talk about these new alphas that came a few weeks ago."

"Do you think they have something to do with the killings?" The lanky guy asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Of course they do. They always do." She stated bitterly.

Derek nodded, and then raised a brow. "Wait. Something is off." He sniffed the air as if it had answers. His gaze shifted our direction. He spotted me, and I signaled for my friends to run away.

We sped back to where we came from but the people chasing us were too quick. I tripped over a surface tree root. My friends were followed by three of the people. I felt a stab in my right calf muscle.

"Ow!" I shrieked, as I saw an arrow sticking out of my leg.

Allison stood over me with a confused expression on her face. "You're just a kid," she murmured.

They eventually brought us all back to their meeting spot.

Scott and I intensely stared at each other.

Derek shrugged. "Okay, so we have three new betas to take care of. Great."

"Who's their Alpha?" The lanky guy asked.

"Killian and Claudia. They are their Alphas," Scott stated.

Stiles scratched his head. "You can have _two_?"

"It doesn't really matter. What matters is that they have already started adding members to their pack… Which ultimately means that they are stronger now!" Scott shouted.

"We didn't ask for this," I explained to them.

Scott looked at me with sad eyes. "No one does."

"Then let us go! The last thing we want is to be involved in this mess," Brian said.

"We can't do that. You are a part of this now whether you like it or not," Derek replied.

Matt looked really excited, which bothered me a lot more than it probably should have. "So you really are werewolves?"

Derek, looking incredibly serious, nodded.

"That is so cool! Are you guys betas too?!"

"Isaac is," Derek said coolly, gesturing to the lanky guy. "Scott and I are alphas."

"What about the others?" Jenny asked.

"Allison is a werewolf hunter, Lydia is a banshee, and Kira is a kitsune," Stiles told us.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Well, I was once a nogitsune," he said casually. "But luckily those days are over and I'm back to just being the guy with the baseball bat."

We nodded simultaneously.

"Wait, but if you're a werewolf hunter…" Matt started to say.

"I only hunt bad ones," Allison explained.

"So, now that we have all that figured out, why don't you tell us exactly what happened to you?" Stiles suggested.

All four of us exchanged wary glances, but we quickly gained up the courage to tell them our story.


End file.
